


Stroboscopic

by huevoplatano



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunkenness, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: Marnie carries Piers home after a night of drinking and partying. Things only escalate from there.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Stroboscopic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coileddragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/gifts).



> Please do not read this if you’re easily upset by noncon things. Take them tags seriously y’all. Also yeah i know this is super ooc but dammit i wanted to write piers being gross SO HERE YOU GO

The loud pounding music felt as if it were vibrating her bones the longer Marnie sat there, tapping on the table with her black nails and sipping her soda. Piers was next to her, laughing with a Team Yell grunt as the man continued to shove alcohol down her brother’s throat. Being too young to drink, Marnie instead sat there playing on her phone, checking social media stories and posting status updates every ten minutes she was forced to sit here. She didn’t understand why Piers insisted on going to these things, but she had a sinking feeling it was because of his recent blunder with a gym challenger. Her poor brother never stood a chance against the kid, but Marnie wished he wouldn’t take his losses so hard and turn to heavy drinking.

A strobe light effect came from the ceiling, blinding Marnie when she least expected it, and in the confusion, she accidentally dropped her phone, grumbling in annoyance when she had to bend over and pick it up.

“Right, Marnie?” Piers’s drunken slur came from behind her, and she froze when she felt his fingers cup the bottom of her ass when she bent over. Face flushed, she gripped her phone and quickly sat back up, scooting in her chair to try and hide her decency. Whatever question he had asked her, she only nodded as she pulled her phone back open and continued scrolling through post after post. The grunt next to him didn’t appear to notice Piers had just groped his sister, but in this loud and dark place, Marnie didn’t suspect anyone would.

The night continued on like that, Piers getting more hammered and laughing more loudly as the music overwhelmed them. He tried to get up and get her to dance with him, but Marnie wholeheartedly refused. It was one thing to indulge him when he was sober, but she knew if she got out there with him and danced, he would be all over her. What would the grunts say if they saw their leader shoving his tongue down his sister’s throat? As far as she knew, nobody knew about their secret relationship, and that was just fine with her. The less people who knew about this the better.

Marnie’s cheeks grew hot as she tried to ignore how loud her brother was being, even surrounded by other grunts who were all laughing and drunk, everyone just about piling over each other in groups, spilling alcohol, slurring, and generally acting like a bunch of wild animals. Even though Marnie was no stranger to sneaking alcohol and getting a little wasted herself, she didn’t want to give into parties like these and wind up doing something she regretted.

“Eyyyyy.” Piers suddenly draped his hand over her shoulder, causing Marnie to jump when she didn’t even see him approach her. When she looked up at him, it was almost sad how obviously hammered he was as he swayed back and forth, the only thing keeping him upright was his hardening grip on her shoulder. “Eyyy, les’ uh….les’ go ‘ome, ‘kay?” He gave her a lopsided smile and Marnie sighed, taking that as her cue to pocket her phone before standing up, grabbing hold of her brother by his sleeve, draping his arm around her as she supported him the whole agonizing walk out of the building.

The streets were dark and gloomy, as they always were in Spikemuth, but Marnie took the opportunity they were finally away from the pounding music and blinding lights to breathe, even as her brother slumped into her, causing her knees to wobble as she fought to support him. He slurred and laughed, saying random things that made no sense, things Marnie rolled her eyes at as she tired her hardest to ignore him. He could be so much more annoying when he was drunk, as at this point, she had had tons of experience with him like this. Maybe fortunately or unfortunately, Marnie knew all he needed was a cold glass of water, a moment in the bathroom, and she would tuck him into bed where he would hopefully stay the rest of the night.

Their house was a little less than inviting after a night of partying. The light in the kitchen no longer worked, but Marnie hadn’t taken the time to try and fix it. Piers wasn’t exactly on the upkeep of their house like he should have been, but it had been this way for ages. It wasn’t a dump by any means, but they didn’t live the high life either. As long as there was food in the fridge, hot water, and electricity, Marnie couldn’t ask for more.

Still supporting her brother as he leaned onto her for balance, Marnie fetched him his glass of water, handing it to him before she pushed him into the bathroom. Piers took the water from her, giving her another lopsided grin. “Aww, thank ya, sis. Really ‘preciate that.”

“Welcome.” Marnie closed the door, allowing him his privacy as before she’d even rounded the corner to her bedroom, could hear him retching and vomiting into the toilet. Ugh, she wished he wouldn’t get so drunk that he threw up, but there wasn’t a whole lot she could do when he got this way. Anytime Piers got depressed, he would turn to social interaction, which consisted of dragging Marnie to clubs and hangouts where he could get hammered, laugh with Team Yell grunts, and basically act like an idiot as he tried to cover up the fact he couldn’t handle the outcome of failure.

Marnie sighed, closing herself up in her bedroom before she stripped and changed into her night gown. It was a little colder tonight than usual, but she let her hair down, brushing the tangles out before climbing into bed, pulling the covers up tight and hoping that Piers would make a beeline for his own room to go to sleep, but—

She swallowed. She doubted he was going to do that. When things got like this, she knew what he would wind up doing, and every time she thought about it, tried to bite down the bile that threatened to rise in her throat and make her vomit. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about things like that, but she couldn’t help it as she clutched her blanket, trying to force herself to sleep. Even as she slammed her eyes shut, surrounding herself in darkness, it did nothing to quell the horrible thoughts and feelings coursing through her body.

The bathroom door opened and Marnie stopped breathing when she heard her brother’s footsteps saunter down the hall.

 _Please,_ she pleaded in her mind. _Just please let him go to his room._ Squeezing her blanket until she was sure her nails would pierce through it, Marnie grit her teeth as the sounds of his swaying footsteps drew closer and closer. When her door handle jiggled, she broke out into a cold sweat, tensing, but trying her damndest to pretend to be asleep. If she ever dared to lock her door, he would get mad at her and the last thing Marnie wanted to do was have her brother upset with her over this.

As her door flew open, Marnie swore the chill in the air grew colder, and she tried not to shiver, focusing on her breathing as she could hear Piers shuffle inside. “Sis?” His voice was still slurred, and she could hear how heavy he was breathing, but she didn’t reply. If he thought she was long gone and asleep maybe he would realize it wasn’t worth it and go back to his room. Maybe.

When she didn’t reply, she could hear him make his way inside, close her door and lock it. _Oh fuck_ , she tried not to shiver, knowing for him to do that, lock himself in her room like this, there would be no way out of it, and she continued feigning being asleep in some slim hope that he would still turn around and leave her alone.

“C’mon, wake up, sis.” A dip in her bed, and from where she lay on her side, could feel his boney fingers digging into her thigh. Then, his voice, though slurring, though soft and gentle, made a horrible feeling of fear grow right in her stomach. “I know you’re jus’ pretending.”

It was over, and Marnie knew there was nothing she could do as she’d already lost. Shivering, she slowly drew herself up in bed, staring up into the face of her brother who gave her a smile.

“Mornin’.” He reached over to ruffle her hair, making her flinch away, but he laughed when she did so.

“Piers, can we not do this tonight?” Clutching her blanket, Marnie squeezed it again, not able to look at him as he began to crawl into the bed with her, sitting on his knees and still swaying until she was afraid he would topple over the side if he weren’t careful.

“Why?” No longer looking at her, he focused his attention on pulling the blanket away from her, exposing her bare legs and making to hike up her night gown, but she gripped his wrists to stop him.

“I’m…” She gulped as even in his drunken state, even with his frail body that looked like he might break if he weren’t careful, she knew all too well he had the strength to overpower her. “…’m tired, Piers.”

“Oh come on. Like I ain’t ‘eard tha’ one before.” Letting out a laugh, though no matter how Marnie heard it, sounded so hollow coming from him, he shook his hand free from her grip and pulled her gown up, exposing her pink panties. No matter how many times he did this, it never failed to make Marnie’s face flush at the fact her older brother was seeing the intimate parts of her like this. They may have been able to keep things like this secret from everyone, but no matter how hard she tried, Marnie couldn’t stop thinking about how her brother had seen her naked, heard her moaning, watched her become so vulnerable like this, and it made her entire body hot with shame. Maybe it was because in public, he acted like he always did, but Marnie knew how he got behind closed doors. She was the only one who saw this side of him, saw his outbursts if she dared refuse him, saw how broken he really was, what a hollow shell of a man he’d become, and Marnie, only Marnie, saw those nights he came so close to choosing the worst alternative.

Even in the dead of night, with all the lights out, she could hear him shuffling in the kitchen sometimes, fumbling for a knife, or something else. The one time she caught him in the act, the one time she threw herself at him, screaming at him not to do it, he had never been the same since. It wasn’t long after that he began coming into her room at night, dragging his hands over her, throwing himself on her, and Marnie could do little but lie there sometimes and take it. If she dared fight him, if she dared cry or make a fuss, he would only come onto her more forceful, and Marnie hated those nights he held her down and she felt so powerless to stop him.

It had taken a long time, but Marnie had learned to give in when he got like this. It was better than the anger, as she never suspected her brother capable of outbursts like that, but this— She sucked in a breath as he pulled her panties off her, dragging them down her legs and tossing them off the side of the bed when he swayed a little, gripping hold of her drawn up knees to steady himself.

It was better to lie back and take it than to fight.

“Been too long, righ’?” His slurring hadn’t subsided, but he was a little less clumsy as he dragged his bare knuckles across the insides of her thigh.

Marnie shivered, hating it when he touched her like this. Most of the time, Piers never bothered to take his time with her, but on those rare occasions, he liked to tease her, watch her squirm as he worked, or worse yet—

She gulped. “Not long ‘nough.”

“Come on, sis, don’ be like tha’.” His hand dipped under her thigh, trailing down until he cupped her ass, giving her a gentle tug as he urged for her to lie down on her back. “C’mon, work with me ‘ere.”

Reluctantly, she pulled herself up for a moment to scoot down lower into the bed until she was on her back, knees propped up as Piers fit himself between her legs, reaching down until both of his palms were on either side of her. His long hair pooled over his shoulders, tickling her bare skin as it grazed her, making her shiver all the more.

“You know, you get more beautiful every day, sis.” Marnie tried not to focus on his lidded eyes, the bags underneath them getting worse everyday as she looked to the side, her cheeks flushed with heat. Anytime he chose to dish out these ‘compliments’ (Marnie wasn’t sure what they were anymore), it only fueled her disgust. It was one thing for him to do this and get it over with, but when he insisted he sit here, tease her, and say things like that, it made her want to throw up.

When he dipped down, running his slender fingers through her hair before kissing her on the mouth, Marnie slammed her eyes shut, not wanting to watch him do this. It was a mockery of tenderness, a feeling she hated more than when he wanted to fuck her, as he let his tongue out, pushing through her gritted teeth and she knew if she didn’t comply what she would have to go through instead. Opening her mouth, she allowed him access and he practically devoured her, wringing his hands through her hair, gripping hold of her roots as he kissed her. It was disgusting, a horrible feeling of invasion, but not one strong enough to distract her from the fact he was thrusting himself into her through his pants. With her panties off, Marnie could feel his prominent bulge only growing harder the longer he kissed her. It never took a lot for him to get off, and she hoped that this would be enough to satisfy him.

He pulled back to breathe, laughing down at her as Marnie wiped her mouth with her arm. He was so sloppy when he kissed her that she felt like her mouth was covered in his spit, and it made her shiver in disgust when she had to wipe his mess off her like that. “Sorry.” It was a halfhearted attempt at an apology, one she knew was not sincere as he grinded into her again, making her suck in air through her teeth when she felt his erection more obvious than before. “You make me so excited sometimes, you know that, righ’?”

Marnie said nothing as he pulled away from her, drawing back until he was on his knees for just a moment before he bent over on his hands. Knowing what was coming, Marnie had to look away from him when he wrapped his arms around her legs, pulling her in close when he leaned over until she was pulled into his face. It made her gasp as she never got used to the feeling of his breath on her crotch, no matter how many times he insisted he do this, it made her shiver uncomfortably to feel the warmth of his tongue pool out around her.

“C-can you…” She bit back the feeling of bile rising in her throat. “Hurry it up?” All she wanted was to go to sleep.

“Don’ rush me.” As if to purposefully tease her, he suddenly began going slower, humming into her as he did so and making Marnie feel hot all over. His tongue was hot, but the feeling of him sucking at her so painfully slow was driving her insane, because if he kept this up, they would be here all night. And Piers never did this without the intention of making her come for him. As much as she wished he wouldn’t bother, he just laughed and insisted.

“Stop tha’.” No matter her protests or weak quips, she knew Piers was going to go as fast or as slow as he felt like and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it.

“Why don’ you moan for me, maybe I’ll go faster?” Teasing, he was just teasing to get a rise out of her, but Marnie felt the heat rise to her face once again, knowing she was probably red all the way down to her neck by now. She hated, hated— _fucking hated_ when he made her do this, and if she knew she could come out on top, she would kick him, slap him, fight him tooth and nail to get him off her as she wanted nothing more than to do that now. But, his drunken frail state was only a front.

Marnie knew that. She knew that all too well.

Squeezing the sheets below her, she bit her lip, almost biting the blood out of herself as she hissed through her teeth, “Pl-please…Piers…” The small laugh he made below her was no sign of comfort.

“Wha’? C’mon, I’ve heard you cry out louder than tha’ before.” His tongue crept out around her clit again, and Marnie bit her bottom lip. He knew just how to work his tongue on her, drunk or not, to make sure she could feel the heat and the pleasure, but never enough to come. Marnie knew that by defying him, she was only delaying the inevitable, but didn’t giving into his demands make her worse? She wasn’t sure anymore.

With a firm grip on her sheets, her face on fire, she spoke, much louder this time. “Please, Piers. G-go faster. Please…”

“Tha’s more like it.” Good on his word, he sucked at her harder, faster, and Marnie felt the pleasure overtake her, swallowing her whole. It had been a long time he’d done this, but not long enough for her. Still, she was coming to her peak way too fast, and felt ashamed that she was allowing him to take her there. With her hand reaching up to cover her mouth, she tried to quiet herself as she let out involuntary moans, but he heard her muffled noises.

Lifting his head from her, staring up at a her through lidded tired eyes, in one quick motion, he pulled her wrist away from her, frowning at her. “None of tha’ now. I wanna hear you. Go on, then.” He smiled, lowering his head as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Marnie’s lip trembled and tears swelled to the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away. He hated it when she cried, but sometimes she couldn’t help it. Still, she swallowed down her fears and shame long enough to give him what he wanted. “G-go. I wan’…I wan’ more.”

“Course you do. Aren’t I the bes’ big brother to give his lil’ sister wha’ she wants?”

She nodded, face flushed as he lowered himself back down on her, surrounding her in his warmth again, and she made good on her promise to allow her moans to come forth, as much as she hated it, as much as it made her hate herself. Didn’t Piers even care what he did to her? That he made her ashamed to be around him? Maybe this was all her fault to begin with.

_She should have never stopped him from killing himself—_

No, that was a horrible thought. Marnie was glad she saved him, she was glad he was still here, she was happy he was still here.

Right?

 _Right_.

She was at her limit as he continued to go at her, sucking and pouring his tongue around her until she was sure he was consuming her entire body at this point. Piers was not shy at all to go hard at her like this, but it made it impossible for her to hide the desire her body so desperately wanted. Her back arched when she finally came, and she couldn’t help the whine and breathy moan that escaped her throat as she allowed herself to ride it out. Ride it out as much as she could, as much as Piers would allow her to.

The high that orgasm gave her never last long as in those few seconds Marnie felt like she was blacking out and everything was okay. Piers wasn’t forcing this on her, they had a happy life, and Marnie wasn’t ashamed of herself anymore. Everything was fine and nothing was wrong.

Until Piers grinded into her again, desperate as he unzipped his pants and she could feel his erection digging into her as he bent over her, kissing her on the mouth, making her taste herself on him. His fingers gripped the bottom of her thigh as he pulled her legs apart, fumbling around sloppily as he kissed her. It wasn’t enough to simply get what he wanted from her and leave, but he insisted she go through this with him, and she made an uncomfortable moan into his mouth as his fingers shove themselves inside of her and he scissored, the entire while he thrust against her thigh. Every movement he made was so desperate and Marnie could do little but lie there and take it.

He scissored her, stretching her back and forth as he continued kissing her, breathing into her mouth, licking over the corners of her lips and her teeth, moaning her name and making her body break out in a cold sweat.

“Marnie…y-you…” He let out a breathy gasp as he kissed her again, scissoring her before he pulled his fingers out, and she felt the tip of his erection there instead. “You love me, righ’?”

Marnie gazed up at her ceiling, trying to quell the urge to leap up out of bed and run to the bathroom to vomit. It didn’t matter what she said in the end, because her answers didn’t actually matter. But, even knowing this, she closed her eyes as he kissed her again, causing her to let out a hiss when he slowly pushed his cock into her. “I-I do, Piers.”

He fucked her with conviction, gripping hold of her thighs to keep her spread for him, and even in his drunken stupor, he was so much more focused when he did this. As Marnie rocked back and forth, wishing she could block out her ears to keep from hearing his moans as he did this, she tried to take her mind elsewhere. Somewhere far away from here. Somewhere Piers wouldn’t do this anymore. But, no matter what fantasy she came up with in her mind, it all led right back here, where she was rocked back and forth into the mattress, Piers sucking in gasps of air as he fucked her, as he gripped hold of her thighs so hard, she was sure new bruises would be there. New bruises she would have to either hide with makeup or tights. Marnie was so tired of wearing extra clothes just to hide what he did to her.

“Marnie…” No matter what he did, she hated—absolutely hated when he said her name as he did this. “Y-you’re good t’ me. You know that, righ’? I love you.”

Marnie bit her lip, trying not to focus on his flushed face as he thrusted in and out of her. His face…the way his brows pinched and the red came to his pale cheeks, it made her sick every time she looked at him. Not like this, this was a face she was never meant to see from her own brother. Sometimes she couldn’t help but look, as he was right above her, moaning and gasping as he thrust harder each time he pulled in and out—but she tried. Swallowing and turning to the side, Marnie tried not to think too hard about it as she waited for him to finish.

Finally, he reached up to grip onto her hand, linking his fingers in between hers as he gave her a hard squeeze, letting out a strangled moan through his teeth as he came inside of her. Marnie grit her teeth, trying not to focus on the feeling of it when he finally relaxed, his hand still held onto hers, but he began to breathe deeply and slower. Was he finally done this time? Maybe she would get lucky and he would go back to his own room. It was the only time she would get to head to the bathroom and clean herself off.

He pulled out, Marnie having to bite back the urge to gag when she felt his cum seep out of her.

Disgusting.

 _Disgusting_.

_She was fucking **disgusting**._

Piers said nothing more to her before he fixed his pants, still breathing hard and deep, and not so gracefully climbed over her before lying down on his side, giving her a soft smile as he began to drift off to sleep.

“Love…love ya, sis…” His voice faded just as quickly as he did and Marnie watched her brother pass out right there on her bed.

It felt like hours Marnie lay there on her back, staring up at the ceiling and breathing, feeling his mess between her legs as she fought to sit up. If she could just sit up and make her way to the bathroom, she might get enough hot water to shower—but, she contemplated sleeping on the couch and letting him have her room. No, he might have something to say to her about that, and Marnie didn’t feel like getting into any arguments with him.

As she slowly drew herself up, the remainder of his cum slipped out of her, and Marnie felt the tears well into her eyes again at the feeling of this—her brother’s mess, her brother’s cum, came out of her—and there wasn’t a fucking thing she did to stop him. Oh, she could argue with herself that she had tired before, but— Didn’t giving up make her worse? She was trash, truly Marnie was trash for having gotten to this point of allowing him to do this to her.

A small shuffling came from the corner of her room and Marnie watched as Morpeko crawled over to her. She had forgotten she let it out of its pokeball, but it must have been napping somewhere earlier. Face flushed, Marnie hated that her beloved Pokemon had been somewhere in the room the entire time that was happening, but it crawled close to her, as if about to bounce on the bed and crawl in her lap, but she drew her knees up, the tears finally falling.

“Get _the hell away_ from me,” she hissed. Morpeko only made a whining sound before scuttling under her bed, and Marnie should have felt horrible for being so mean to it, but she just—

The tears fell, so easily, so much so fast, and she couldn’t stop crying as she sat there, wiping her face and hoping her brother didn’t hear her sniffling beside him. She hated this, she hated him, but worst of all—

Marnie hated herself. It was all her fault, allowing her brother to do this to her when she so clearly didn’t want him to, but she gave in. Gave in to his desires and his lust, and allowed him whatever he wanted to do to her body, because she was afraid he might off himself again.

Really, she had no one to blame but herself, and as she stood from bed, walking on wobbly knees and trying her hardest to ignore how his cum dribbled down her thighs, she made her way to the bathroom to wash up. It was all she could do after nights like this. Clean herself, dry her face off, and hope that tomorrow would be better.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, noticing how she was starting to get shadows under her eyes as well.

Tomorrow was another day, and all she could do was hope Piers wouldn’t be too hungover when he woke up.


End file.
